1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a composite material comprising recyclable rubber, glass and polymeric materials and optimally containing some coal combustion by-product, both fiberglass and asphalt roof/siding shingles, recyclable metals, virgin sand, small stones, gravel and the like. The invention also relates to the manufacturing process of the material, articles of manufacture using the composite material, and other methods of using composite materials. The listed composite constituents are employed in various compositions and with somewhat varied processed parameters, depending upon the intended application/use; thus, it is to be recognized the composite material will encompass an assortment of composite materials as disclosed in this document.
2. Description of Related Art
Composite materials used for building products and for pavement, including pavement repair and expansion joints for pavements, typically include petroleum products, including asphalt and recycled tires. The methods of manufacturing and using petroleum products are not in general environmentally friendly.
The new composite material contains no petroleum products or chemical additives such as, for example, asphalt, such as are used in asphalt pavements, and serves to reduce growing rubbish and trash disposal problems caused by disposal items such as, for example, coal-combustion by-product, automobile tires, glass, plastic and/or glass containers, including bottles, etc. The manufacturing process that produces the composite material involves some heating done within an inert gas atmosphere to reduce environmental air pollution and prevent weakening the constituent polymers by oxidation, thereby weakening the composite mixture material. Further, the heating process requires raising the temperature of all the composite materials to about 500° F. which sanitizes the recycled materials against bacteria.
Similar composite materials are also known. One example of such similar composite materials is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,809 being used for automotive bumpers. This material is disclosed as an elastomer together with a plastic alloy blend and of elastomer and preferably, crumb rubber, held together by a matrix of a thermoplastic polyethylene. Accordingly it, and other similar patents, use new, non-recycled chemical compounds and materials derived from petroleum.